Elle
by Uema
Summary: Accelerator rend visite à Last Order dans un hôpital où elle est internée après avoir été attaquée par des ennemis d'Accelerator.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, \o/

J'ai écris ce petit OS hier soir vers trois heures du matin ; je viens de finir la Saison 1 de To aru Majutsu no Index, et j'ai littéralement flashé sur Last Order et Accelerator. °-°

Donc voilà, un petit OS qui peut se placer à n'importe quel moment de l'histoire. (Saison 1 ou 2.)

Et en plus, c'est la première fiction française sur Accelerator et Last Order ! \o/

[|]

Pairing : Accelerator x Last Order (MIKASA 20 001)

Disclamer : Les personnages de ce light novel/manga/anime ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les mettre en scène dans mes ficitons. Le créateur de ce light novel/manga/anime est Kazuma Kamachi et est illustré par Kiyotaka Haimura et publié par l'éditeur ASCII Media Works. Edité en France par Ki-oon sous le nom _**A Certain Magical Index**_.

* * *

Elle était là.

Allongée sur ces draps blancs, une perfusion plantée dans l'avant-bras droit.

Elle avait repris des couleurs depuis cet incident.

Et elle continuait de regarder inlassablement par la fenêtre, même si la nuit ne tarderait pas à tomber.

Il s'avança.

Elle le vit.

Il la vit sourire.

Elle lui demanda d'approcher.

Il s'approcha.

Il s'assit face à elle, sur le lit d'hôpital.

Il la serrait dans ses bras.

Il la serrait aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

Aussi fort que son corps lui en donnait le pouvoir.

Il se raccrochait à elle comme une bouée de sauvetage.

Elle était là.

Là, vivante, dans ses bras.

Et elle enroulait les siens autour de son cou.

Ils ne parlaient pas.

Tout d'abord parce qu'ils n'en avaient pas besoin,

Et aussi parce que s'il ouvrait la bouche, il lui dirait les choses qu'il n'aurait jamais accepté de le lui dire.

Il ne pourrait jamais lui expliquer à quel point il tenait à elle.

Il ne pourrait jamais lui dire qu'il ne supportait pas de la voir souffrir,

Qu'il tuerait tous ceux qui l'approcheraient ou qui lui feraient du mal.

Il ne pourrait jamais lui dire qu'elle avait changé sa vie.

Qu'elle l'avait changé.

Et qu'il l'aimait.

Alors il se contentait de la serrer dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait, assis sur ce lit d'hôpital, face à elle qui était couverte de bandages.

Il s'en voulait tellement.

Il l'avait laissée seule, sur un coup de tête, et elle s'était fait attaquer.

C'était de sa faute, et uniquement de la sienne.

S'il avait été là.

S'il avait fait plus attention.

S'il avait...

- Accelerator ?, demanda MIKASA demanda MIKASA

Il ne lui répondit pas, la serrant simplement un peu plus contre lui.

Elle avait été la première à lui demander de l'aide.

La première qui était restée avec lui, la première qui lui donnait de l'affection.

Mais il n'avait toujours pas été capable de la protéger.

Minable, oui.

Ce mot le décrivait parfaitement.

Il était né pour tuer, et non pour protéger.

Il n'en serait peut-être jamais capable, après tout.

- Tu m'as fait peur, espèce d'idiote. Tu imagines tous les ennuis que tu m'attires à chaque fois que tu t'éloignes de moi ? Tu aurais vraiment dû rester dans ta cuve, dit-il en ne montrant rien de sa frustration.

Pour beaucoup de monde, ces paroles auraient été quelque chose d'horrible à entendre, pourtant...

Elle souriait.

Elle était la seule à en comprendre le double-sens et elle souriait.

Alors, elle se nicha un peu plus contre lui.

- MIKASA est heureuse que qu'Accelerator tienne à elle, murmura MIKASA murmura MIKASA.

Il posa son front sur son épaule.

- Qui est-ce qui t'a fait ça ?  
- P-Pourquoi Accelerator veut savoir ?, questionna MIKASA questionna MIKASA  
- Je vais lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

Il devait arrêter de tout détruire.

C'était ce qu'elle voulait.

- Je ne l'ai pas vu, affirma MIKASA affirma MIKASA

Il retira ses bras de son corps alors qu'elle l'observait.

Il se retira de son lit, portant son regard à l'extérieur de la baie vitrée ; il faisait nuit noire.

- Alors j'irai chercher cette pourriture et je le tuerai.

Il tourna les talons, s'apprêtant à sortir de la pièce.

Elle le fixait.

- Est-ce qu'Accelerator accepterait de rester ici avec MIKASA cette nuit ?, proposa MIKASA proposa MIKASA.

Il pivota vers elle.

- Pourquoi ?  
- MIKASA a eu froid la nuit dernière, expliqua sérieusement MIKASA expliqua sérieusement MIKASA.  
- Demande une autre couverture.  
- Quand tu as pris MIKASA dans tes bras, MIKASA a eu chaud, poursuivit MIKASA poursuivit MIKASA.

Il glissa ses mains dans ses poches en se dirigeant vers elle.

- Franchement..., soupira-t-il en se glissant à sa droite sous les draps blancs de l'hôpital.

Elle sourit.

- Oyasuminasai, murmura MIKASA murmura MIKASA

[|]

Elle se leva du lit, quelques minutes plus tard en pensant qu'il était endormi.

Se glissant sur l'autre côté du lit, elle se nicha contre son torse.

Et avant de se rendormir, elle déposa furtivement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il ne dormait pas.

Il attendit qu'elle s'endorme, lentement, pour déposer ses lèvres sur son crâne d'enfant avant d'enfouir son visage dans ses cheveux bruns.

- Oyasumi.


	2. Reply to the anonymous reviews

FR/EN :

_FR :_

Réponse aux reviews des anonymes (Prière de ne pas laisser de commentaires sur ce chapitre, car si je le supprimer pour mettre d'autres réponses vos reviews seront supprimées) :

**h-x :** Oui, la dernière partie de l'OS est basé sur le GIF, x). Malheureusement, je ne suis pas la créatrice de ce GIF, j'en serais beaucoup trop honorée sinon, owo. Merci pour tes reviews, j'ai trouvé le gif sans problème. x) (Je l'avais déjà vu avant, donc pas de soucis. Il est très mignon d'ailleurs.)

_EN : _

Reply to the anonymous reviews (Please do not leave comments on this chapter, for if I remove it for put other answers to a reviews, it will be removed):

**h-x :** Yes, the last part of the OS is based on the GIF, x). Unfortunately, I am not the creator of this GIF, I'd be honored if i was the creator, owo. Thank you for your reviews, I found the gif without problem. x) (I had already seen before, so no worries. It is very cute.)


End file.
